1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a carbon nanotube film and a method for making the carbon nanotube film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are excellent in electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity, field emission, and electromagnetic shielding. Therefore, preparations of carbon nanotube films have attracted attention. Traditional methods for making carbon nanotube films generally include a directly growing method, a spraying method, or a Langmuir Blodgett method. However, carbon nanotubes in carbon nanotube films made by the above methods are randomly arranged.
A method for making a carbon nanotube film by a drawing method includes providing a carbon nanotube array and drawing the carbon nanotube film from the carbon nanotube array along a certain direction. The carbon nanotubes in the carbon nanotube film are orderly arranged, and most of the carbon nanotubes are oriented along a single direction. Further, carbon nanotubes substantially being perpendicular to the single direction are substantially parallel to each other. However, this film structure is directional and can be applied in limited configurations.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a carbon nanotube film with a unique structure and a method for making the same, to overcome the above shortages.